Just to find you
by Cassie Studios
Summary: Sasuke has left, Sakura is devastated. The boys have failed to bring him back. So she takes the matters into her own hands. It's a tale of a brave girl searching for her love! Join our beloved Cherry Blossom on her journey to retrieve Sasuke!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello all my beloved SasuSaku fans! This is the story I've come up with half a year or so ago, when I watched Naruto and got stuck in the filler arc -.-' I've translated it from my first language (which is Polish, as some of you might already know). There were only three complete chapters, which I am posting now. The first (this one) is very short. The next one will be short as well (you have been warned). But it won't become a standard, I assure you. It's just that those two chapters form an introduction to the story. At the same time they wouldn't fit together as a one chapter, that's why I've separated them.

The fic is going to be based (more or less) on "Snow Queen" by Andersen. I just saw a poster advertising a CD with that tale (it was to be sold with some kind of a newspaper) and the idea hit me. It's sooo SasuSaku, don't you think? Remember how Gerda travelled all the way to the Queen's ice castle to get her beloved Kay back?

Do you imagine Orochimaru in a snow dress? o.O

The idea is old (half a year), but my inspiration has kicked in now. I think the chapters I wrote back then are not that bad, that's why I haven't changed much in them (apart from the language, of course). I'm planning the fic to be long and full of adventures, so…who's going with me? Raise your hands!

* * *

**Prologue**

_Flashback_

A creature resembling a snake attacked Sasuke and sank his own teeth into his neck. The boy screamed, his skin covered with blood, and right beside the bitemark there appeared a black stigma. The creature took a step back and watched as Sasuke raised his hand up to the hurting spot and fell to his knees, still screaming.

"Sasuke-kun will seek me for power," the thing hissed with satisfaction evident in his voice.

Sakura, terrified, observed the scene before her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!!!"

* * *

Sakura lifted her gaze up at the boy standing in front of her. 

"Sakura…" asked Sasuke with a voice sending shivers down her spine. "Who did this to you?"

Before she could answer, speechless due to the astonishment and fear, one of the ninja from the Sound Village spoke.

"I did," he said self-confidently. "And what are you going to do to me?"

The answer for this question came several minutes later, when he was howling with pain, and his arms, torn out of their sockets, were hanging loosely by his sides.

Sasuke looked scary back then. The Cursed Seal revealed itself, crawling its way onto the left side of his body. In his eyes, gleaming with scarlet Sharingan, a lust for killing was reflected. For killing with no mercy.

Horrified Sakura leapt up and ran.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Before he managed to hurt anyone else, the girl embraced him from behind. Tightly.

He turned his head. The expression in his eyes terrified her to no limit. It seemed to her that in a moment she'd die from his hand herself. But even then she didn't loosen her hold.

And then the Cursed Seal slowly began disappearing from the boy's body.

* * *

Sasuke was standing on a dark road, his back facing her. 

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura spoke further. "I love you so much!"

Finally he gazed at her, with that ironic smirk on his lips.

"Really…" he said. "You're annoying."

The girl didn't burst out with tears. They were streaming down her cheeks since long ago anyway.

Suddenly Sasuke vanished to unexpectedly appear just behind her back.

"Sakura… Arigato."

She felt a hit on her neck and darkness enclosed around her.

* * *

The rescue group was on the verge of leaving the Hidden Village of Leaf when a pink-haired girl ran up to them. 

"Naruto… This is the only favor I'll ever ask of you… Please bring him back…" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

The blonde dropped his gaze.

"You really love him, right, Sakura-chan?"

His only reply was silence, but he knew the answer anyway. That's why he smiled to cheer her up and said:

"I promise that I'll bring Sasuke back!"

* * *

Naruto, all covered in bandages, clutched onto the hospital sheets. 

"I'm sorry…" he said with his gaze fixed on his lap. "I've promised you that I'd bring him back and… Sakura-chan, I'll fulfill that promise. Just not now yet."

She opened the window and looked outside.

"It's ok now, Naruto," she replied with a faint, sad smile.

* * *

Sakura looked at the sky shimmering with stars outside the window. It was a dark night, and only the moonlight allowed to see some blurred shapes of trees. 

She curled up in her bed, pulling her knees under her chin.

"Sasuke-kun…" she sobbed quietly. "Where are you?"

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**A/N:** Do not search, the last scene is nowhere to be found either in the anime or in the manga. It's my pure invention. Maybe not so much creative, I am aware of that. Still…this is only the beginning. I wanted to include all of the important scenes in the SasuSaku thread. Some of them, like the bench scene, are shortened. But we all know what has happened, so why to repeat it again? It's only a reminding… 

Now go and read the next chapter.


	2. Sakura begins her journey

**A/N:** No, I won't nag you anymore. Just enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Sakura begins her journey**

Sakura tightened the leather strap on her backpack. She wasn't entirely sure if she was doing the right thing. But she knew that if she didn't do this, it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Naruto and the others had failed. They were five, strong and talented boys, but they faced a defeat. Neji, Choji and Naruto himself had to fight for their lives for a long time before they were healed from the injuries sustained on that mission. And even if several months had passed since then, in Naruto's eyes, when he looked at Sakura, she could still catch a glimpse of guilt. He felt remorse because he was unable to fulfill the promise he had made to her.

Oh well, he didn't need to suffer the thought anymore. Now she was going to start moving.

After many weeks of training under Tsunade-sama, Sakura already could manage a lot. She occurred to be a bright student, just like Shizune in due time, and the Fifth Hokage praised her very much. Sakura didn't tell her that she would have to abort the training now, at least for some time. She knew that her shishou would want to stop her, and she had been doubtful enough herself if she should go. She didn't need any additional obstacled. With the knowledge she'd already mastered she could do really a lot, however she still lacked some essential abilities to finish the training. But there was no getting out of it, she couldn't just idly sit there and wait anymore. There was little likelihood that Sasuke would return by himself, on his own free will. He needed help from the outside. She didn't know yet what kind of help would that be, but this was exactly what she was going to give him.

She didn't tell her parents. They, just like the Hokage, would try to turn her back from the once chosen track. They might even use force to make her stay in the village. Besides, they just wouldn't understand. To traverse such a large part of the world, not even knowing in which direction, for a traitor? They would see it that way. For Sakura it was a search for a beloved person who meant to her more that her own life.

That was exactly that one and only reason for which she had decided on the journey. She loved him the whole time. After all those squabbles and quarrels, after all those times when he had hurt her, she still loved him. Because unlike other girls, she didn't see in him only an impossibly handsome boy. She also saw a person hiding his past from the world around, in fact needing support. Sasuke-kun would never admit it, but she knew that it was true. Maybe he hated her, maybe he despised her, or maybe she was totally indifferent to him, but she didn't care. So much time had passed, but her love for him had never dimmed. And she knew that it would not dim for the rest of her life.

She didn't tell Naruto as well. Maybe she should. He was Sasuke's best friend after all, even if they fought with each other mercilessly. But he would want to go with her then. And she felt that she had to make the journey alone. In any case, Naruto had once risked his life so that Sasuke would come back. The Uchiha himself caused the blonde to be admitted to hospital in a critical condition. She didn't want to risk their second meeting until she was sure they would not intend to kill each other. Besides, she was afraid that it would end up with her being constantly defended and protected by Naruto, as always. And this was precisely what she tried to escape from when she asked Tsunade-sama to accept her has her apprentice. She wanted to be a useful member of a group, not a ballast to them.

She was curious what Naruto would say when he discovered that she'd disappeared… The thought made her sigh with guilt. She supposed he would be angry that she hadn't told him, that she had not taken him along. And sure thing was he would be worried, since…

"_I'm important to him,"_ thought Sakura. _"But for me, the most important one is Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry, Naruto…"_

She checked if the buckle of the backpack held strongly enough. Once more she cast a glance at the table when she had placed the letter to her parents. When they find it, she would be far away already. In due time Tsunade-sama had taught her the trace-masking technique as an extra ability. It would come in handy now. No one would follow her. No one would stalk her and force her to return.

Because she wasn't going to return. Not without Sasuke-kun.

Under cover of darkness she sneaked out of the house. It was quiet on the streets, only a dog barked now and then. Sakura looked around and chose the path to the left.

After a dozen or so minutes she reached the highway, the only road that led to the outside of the village. It was here where her last talk with Sasuke took place. It was here where she told him, how much she loved him. It was here where she heard his farewell "Arigato"…

And it was here where she woke up on a cold, stone bench, abandoned by the one that was more precious to her than anything. Tears welled up in her emerald eyes, just like then, when the rising sun announced the arrival of a lonely morning.

"I'm coming for you, Sasuke-kun," she whispered quietly. "Wait for me. I'll be there soon."

She adjusted the backpack and resolutely, with her head up, she crossed the border of the Hidden Village of Leaf.

Sakura began her journey.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so this is the beginning! Now you get the idea. Sakura-chan is going to find her Sasuke-kun… Will she succeed? Will we get a nice SasuSaku reunion scene? What obstacles is our kunoichi going to face? What enemies are going to stand in her way? Read further and find out! 

Reveiw please! If you have any suggestions, they are more than welcome. I already have some ideas stuck in my head but you know, everything might come in handy...

Next chapter: Sakura-chan meets a girl. Can she be of help to her? Can the girl be of help to the kunoichi? It's the beginning of a great adventure!


	3. On the track

**A/N:** Hello. In this chapter we have the first people on Sakura's way. Enjoy reading.

* * *

**On the track**

After several days of travelling Sakura slowly accomodated to the nomadic style of life. She could cope really well. She got skilled in lightening up a bonfire, she could also recognize the quiet rustle of a stream, where she could scoop up some clean water from. Due to her previous training, still at the time of the Team Seven, she was able to tell the direction from the movements of the sun and of the moon. She learned how to place herself quite comfortably on a tree branch to sleep. She knew how to obtain some food, since she had to save her own resources that she'd taken from the village against a rainy day.

Nevertheless, she would never forget where and why she was going to. That's why the times when she was happy of her new skills were rare, for the goal of her journey was on her mind all the time.

On the fifth day Sakura was boiling herself some vegetables to have a quick meal before the further travel. It was morning yet. The sun was shining brightly, but she wouldn't pay attention to that fact. She was staring at the flames dancing under a small pot, which she had brought to life herself.

"_Sasuke-kun had always been good at the fire element techniques,"_ she thought. She missed him more and more. The last time she saw him was several months ago. When will she be able to see him again?

Those sad thoughts were interrupted by a suddent rustle in the bushes nearby. Sakura stood up immediately, pulling out her kunai and holding it in front of herself. To her great surprise, the green mass revealed a small, maybe seven-year-old girl.

"Huh…" spoke Sakura. "You sure scared me…"

The girl gave no response, but only curled herself up with fear behind the kunoichi. Sakura sent her an astonished look when she suddenly heard another noise. This time her eyes landed on two masked men, which solved the riddle of the girl's terror. Sakura instinctively tightened her grip on her weapon, knowing that a fight was inevitable. But she decided to at least try.

"Leave us alone," she said through gritted teeth.

As it could be expected, her words had absolutely no effet on the men.

"Go and hide somewhere," Sakura ordered the girl, who eagerly obeyed and dove behind the nearest tree.

At the same moment the men threw themselves in her direction, but Sakura quickly stood in their way.

"Why wouldn't you pick on somebody on a equal level?"

But it turned out that the level on both sides was not equal at all. After a pair of Sakura's swift movements the men gave up. She was much faster and adroit than they were. They themselves were no fighters, just ordinary robbers. So when they spotted Sakura's forehead protector with the leaf symbol, they realized that she came from a Hidden Village and they were no match to her. It wasn't long before they darted away, fearing for their lives.

Sakura was quite surprised to see the dust rising from the ground behind them. She then turned around to face the girl, still curled up behind a tree.

"Are you all right?" she asked friendly.

The girl shyly deserted her cover, gazing at the kunoichi with her big, blue eyes.

Sakura squatted down beside her.

"What's your name?" she questioned gently.

The girl was silent for awhile, and then answered: "Kumiko." Then she instantly asked the question: "Are you with them?"

Sakura blinked in astonishment.

"With whom?"

"With them," the girl repeated. "With those bad people that assaulted our village."

"I don't know who you are talking about," Sakura calmed her down. "Where did you get the idea from?"

The girl pointed at the forehead protector.

"Because they had those as well."

Sakura thought for a moment and then something in her mind cranked.

"What did they look like?" she asked somewhat rapidly. If they were them…

"They were about ten," the girl began and fear reflected in her eyes again. "Mom told me to hide, so I didn't see them well. I know only that they were many and they were bad."

"Do you think your mom could describe them to me?"

"Mom is ill," said the girl in a sad voice. "They have hurt her. Mom is suffering a lot."

Sakura immediately made up her mind.

"Listen," she spoke gently. "If you lead me to your village, maybe I'll be able to help your mom. What do you say about that?"

The girl stared at her for awhile and then she nodded.

"Take the lead then."

Kumiko pulled Sakura by the arm and they dove into the forest.

* * *

When they reached the village Sakura noticed that everyone looked at her suspiciously. No wonder about that, she must've reminded them of the assault. 

Kumiko led her to a small house at the edge of the village. In a room there lay a woman. Sakura took notice that she had difficulties breathing and she twitched with pain with every intake of air.

"That's my mom," the girl said quietly.

Sakura paced up to the woman who turned her gaze to her, eyes filled with suspiciousness and anxiety.

"Please don't be afraid," the kunoichi calmed her. "I'll help you."

She threw away the blanket which covered the ill, and pulled her shirt aside. She saw an awful cutting wound, crossing half of the stomach. Blood mixed with pus was oozing slowly from the cut, disallowing it to heal. Sakura watched it terrified.

"How long have you had that wound?" she asked, taking a closer look.

"Since five months ago," the woman panted with difficulty.

"Since five months ago?!" the kunoichi repeated with terror. "And nobody has helped you?"

The woman shook her head. They heard Kumiko's shy voice:

"Granny says that it must've been a poison and that there is no cure for that in our village."

Sakura frowned.

"We'll make it through," she said.

She swiftly formed appropriate seals and put her hands against the wound. After a short moment they started emitting green chakra, the sign that the healing had just begun.

The woman and her daughter gasped with astonishment. Several minutes later Sakura pulled her hands away, but on the ill's stomach there was no slightest trace of the cut. The wound had vanished.

Kumiko's mother looked at her body with disbelief, after which she moved her gaze to the pink-haired girl.

"Who are you?" she asked with fear, but also with respect.

Sakura sighed and began her story.

* * *

„And so it is," Sakura ended over a mug of steaming tea. "That's why I'm asking for your help." 

The woman nodded. "It was them," she said wholeheartedly.

Sakura lifted her head. "Are you sure?" she asked with hope.

"Absolutely. Everything fits. A snake-resembling man, people with forehead protectors and a raven-haired boy with a fan symbol on his shirt."

"Have you seen him? Is he all right?" investigated the kunoichi.

"Yes, he's all right indeed," Kumiko's mother confirmed mockingly. "It was actually him who wounded me back then."

Sakura froze for a second. She dropped her gaze.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_ she tought sadly. _"What are you doing?"_

The woman noticed her expression and her face milded.

"Don't worry," she consoled her. "From what you have told me, it was that Orochimaru who possessed him. I believe that the real Sasuke-kun would never do something like that."

Sakura smiled timidly.

"Which direction did they go in?" she asked the most important question.

"In that one," the woman pointed at a mountain chain looming somewhere in the distance. "But if you want to follow them, you're going to face a long way. I've never been there myself, but I've heard that before the mountains there are some grazing lands and meadows. Even if it seems that the peaks are pretty close. It only means that they are very high, that's why they are visible so well.

Sakura gazet in that direction. Indeed, the mountain chain appeared to be only several days of travelling away.

"Thank you," she put out an empty mug and lifted herself from the chair. "Really, thank you very much."

"You want to set off already?" the woman was astounded. "At least wait until tommorow. It can be cold at night."

Sakura shook her head.

"No, thank you, but I really can't stay. I need to fing them as soon as possible."

Kumiko's mother looked at her warmly.

"You're very brave," she said gently. "Let you succeed in turning that boy back from the wrong way."

Sakura nodded with a smile.

When before long she was leaving the village, Kumiko and her mother went to see her off at the gate. They both waved her goodbye for long when the pink-haired kunoichi set off for the futher journey.

"_I'll find you, Sasuke-kun,"_ thought Sakura. _"Even if it takes me I don't know how long to wander, I'll find you and take you back to Konoha. You can be sure of it!"_

* * *

**A/N:** The chapter isn't maybe super long, but we need to get Sakura to go into the right direction, ne? Our Cherry Blossom is now headed towards where Sasuke-kun is. So this means that the real adventures are about to begin! 

Next chapter: Sakura-chan encounters an old woman, who is in total love with flowers. How will the meeting end? Is the girl going to stay with the woman or is she going to proceed with finding her love? Check it out next time!

I'll probably update it tommorow, so be patient. Review and tell me what you think of the whole idea.


	4. Sakura means Cherry Blossom

**A/N:** Ok, there is something important I have to tell you. I am sorry for the great delay in updating, but it seems to me that despite those few people who reviewed (thank You soooo much!), the story does not have much interest. If so, then there is no purpose in writing it. However, I really like the idea of the plot, so I think I will continue it. Nevertheless, the story is being paused for now. It is not discontinued, though (probably). This means that next chapters will come when I write them, but it may take really long, because I'm starting to lose interest in it as well. Still, if I come up with a good idea how to lead the next chapter, be sure I will write it and post it, disregarding the amount of reviews. However, as I've said, it may take some long time.

But now enjoy the fourth chapter of the story!

* * *

"**Sakura" means "Cherry Blossom"**

Sakura wandered across wide fields laying between Kumiko's village and the mountains that she wanted to reach. She looked around. The landscape was quite pretty, but at the same time impossibly monotonous. Everywhere she turned her gaze to were only fields and fields and fields… Wild crops, green meadows, large areas with colorful flowers. But all this was boringly plain. She had enough of it. Obviously, it was no reason to abort the journey. Nevertheless, any change would be more than welcome.

"It's so boring here…" muttered Sakura, glancing over green plains around her. "Nothing but fields and meadows… There could at least be an orchard or something…"

She then mentally scolded herself. She should be grateful for this. The landscape might be boring, but it was at least safe. There was nothing she could fear. No people attacked her and no strange things were happening.

Oh no, I take that back. There _was_ something strange…

Sakura blinked as she saw a cherry blossom tree, standing in front of her as if it was perfectly normal. Well, it was normal for a tree to grow out of the ground and to have flowers, but…did lone trees grow in the middle of a field?

Sakura was so surprised at the sight that she completely stopped walking. She eyed the tree suspiciously. She could've sworn there was no tree here just a moment earlier. Did she just overlook it or was it really some magic? Maybe genjutsu?

As she stared at the delicate, pink flowers on the twiggies, she heard a voice just beside herself:

"They are beautiful, aren't they?"

She spun around rapidly just to see a corpulent old woman with nice, though wrinkled face. She was wearing a long dress ornated with images of various flowers, and she had a large straw hat with several flowers attached to its brim.

Sakura nodded more out of politeness than of anything else. She was wondering now where the woman had come from.

The woman's face lit up with a gentle smile as she moved her gaze from Sakura to the blossoming tree.

"What is your name, my dear?" she asked, still staring at the cherry tree.

"Sakura," she replied, surprised.

The woman looked at her once more, raising her eyebrows.

"Sakura, is it?"

The girl nodded.

"Yes. Haruno Sakura."

The woman smiled again.

"Very nice," she expressed her opinion. "What a strange coincidence, don't you think?"

Now they both gazed at the tree growing in front of them.

"Aren't you hungry, my dear?" asked the woman kindly. "It looks like you've been through a long journey."

Sakura thought for a moment. The time was running quickly. Sasuke-kun could be farther and farther away by the moment. She couldn't afford to stop anywhere in the middle of her travel. But on the other hand… It'd been eight days since she left Kumiko's village. Ever since she hadn't had anything nutricious in her mouth. And she needed physical strength not to fall flat on her nose at the top of the mountains. Besides, the woman was so kind…

"I'm not sure if I should…" she began shyly, but the woman only waved her hand.

"But it's not a problem. I would be very pleased to have you as a guest in my house."

Sakura was led a narrow path (_"Was that path here before?"_) up to a small hill at the top of which there was a little hut.

"Come, my dear," the old woman opened the door hospitably.

The inside of the house turned out to be very cozy. A few old but comfortable armchairs, a big couch in the middle, a low coffee table and a small cupboard by the wall. There was a little table in the corner covered with an embroidered tablecloth, on which there stood a vase with flowers.

"_That woman must adore flowers…"_ thought Sakura, taking a closer look at this all.

"Sit down, and I'll bring some tea and cookies," said the woman, gesturing towards one of the armchairs.

Sakura sat down, putting her backpack beside herself, while the woman went to the kitchen. Before long she returned, carrying a steaming cup of tea and a bowl of cookies shaped as daisies. The kunoichi was right, that woman associated everything with flowers. The tea probably was also herbal.

"Help yourself, soon I'll make some dinner," said the woman, putting the cup and the cookies on the coffee table in front of Sakura.

"Really, it's not necessary…" replied Sakura, blushing a bit. She didn't want to abuse her hospitality.

The woman once more waved her hand nonchalantly.

"This is not a problem at all," she declared. "In exchange you will keep me company. I miss it here a lot."

Sakura thought that taking the location of the hut into consideration, it was genuinly true.

For the next hour they chatted friendly. Since the old woman was very curious as concerns her journey, Sakura told her everything about Sasuke and Orochimaru. She was listened to very carefully. The woman seemed to understand her in every matter. When asked if in her opinion it was wise to set off alone to find Sasuke, the woman agreed with Sakura on that matter. The girl felt as if she had found a bosom friend. It was as if she knew the woman all along, but only now did she get the chance to speak to her.

As the time passed, Sakura was getting more and more accustomed to the surroundings. It felt familiar and welcoming. So was the hostess. She looked really happy that she met Sakura and that they could talk to each other. She even offered her guest to put her up on the night, but the girl refused.

"Really, I should be going now," she said, suddenly noticing how long she had stayed in the hut. "Thank you for everything, though."

"It was my pleasure," replied the woman. "Well, I understand you. If you want to go, then go. However, you need something to give you strenght. You will need it to get through the mountains, right?"

Sakura blinked in surprise as the woman walked past her, returning to the kitchen. She was back within a minute, with a small cookie in her hand.

"Here," she gave it to the girl. "Eat it. It will enhance your stamina and strenght."

"Really?" Sakura eyed the cookie doubtfully. But since the woman had been so nice to her, she didn't dare to say 'no'. She had nothing to lose. The cookie disappeared in her mouth.

Sakura chewed it and swallowed. Then suddenly her emerald eyes grew empty and distant. The woman watched her calmly, never surprised at this all. Sakura blinked several times and then she looked at the woman in front of her. Her eyes however remained glassy.

"What has happened?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing, my dear," replied the hostess. "Here, have some tea."

Sakura accepted the cup and sipped some of the drink. She cocked her head to the side.

"Strange…" she said. "I feel as if…as if there was something I forgot to do…"

"That's because there is something like that," responded the woman kindly.

"What is it? I can't remember, but I know that…"

"You forgot to water the flowers in the garden today, my dear."

"Oh!" Sakura's face lit up with sudden realization. "Yes, that's it! I'm so sorry. I'll do it right away."

"Don't worry about it, dear. Come with me, we'll do it together."

"Yes, of course."

The woman led her to the back of the hut. There was a huge garden. Actually, it rather resembled a field of flowers, or a meadow. The only difference was that meadows were not enclosed within an ornated iron fence. There were flowers of all kinds and of all colours. Watering such a garden could take forever.

The woman handed the girl a watering can. She herself took a second one and they began wandering between the flower beds and granting the plants the invigorating water.

"Be careful, my dear. Those pansies are still small, don't step on them!"

"I can see them. Please don't worry, I will not hurt them."

They continued with it for about an hour. Then, exhausted, they returned to the house.

"Would you like something to eat, my dear? Or maybe to drink?"

"Tea would be fine."

"Ok. I'll be back soon."

Sakura sat on the couch and stared at the window. The garden was visible outside. She moved her gaze to another window and she saw the cherry blossom tree. She smiled at the sight. It was beautiful, with all the flowers blossoming.

The old woman returned with a gentle smile and gave her the tea. As the girl sipped the drink, she watched her with joy.

"You're very pretty, my Cherry Blossom," she stated. Sakura smiled at her and blushed a little. "I'm glad that I live here with you."

"I'm never going to leave your side," replied Sakura. "You know that."

"Yeah, I know. We're going to live together for the rest of our lives. Only you, me and our beautiful garden…"

Sakura took another sip of her tea. She smiled to herself. The woman was so nice. And their garden was the best garden in the whole world. Nothing could ruin their happiness. Because there was nothing else they had to do, right?

* * *

**A/N:** Whew, so that's it. In the next chapter we will find out what will happen to Sakura-chan and to the old lady. Is our Cherry Blossom under some kind of spell? Has she already forgotten about her mission? The answers will come in the next chapter. Which will come I don't know when, so I don't make any promises.

Review! If you do, maybe I will return to this story faster than I think…


End file.
